


Our Page

by Mica Eli Hall (Mickey_D)



Series: Insert Your Favorite Boy Here [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mica%20Eli%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a few words to clear things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Page

**Author's Note:**

> As before, I choose Zayn because I'm a Zayn girl. Feel free to think of which ever boy you want.
> 
> Hugs and kisses!

She stood before him with her lip caught in her teeth and a white bow in her head. She was way too adorable for her own good. He knew exactly how she’d react if he said so. She scuff her feet, smile at the ground, and say, “Aw shucks” or “Thanks”. It wasn’t fair how cute she could be. “What’s up?” she chirped.

“I think we need to talk about what page we’re on,” he said.

She cocked her head to the side. “I thought...okay.”

He waited for her to say something more, but when she didn’t he realized she was waiting for him. “I was just...would it have been so weird to kiss me the other night?”

Her lip was back in her teeth as her cheeks slowly turned slightly pink. Her lip passed from her teeth to her thumb and pointer finger. “No. I just...I thought that we were on the buddies page and I...I didn’t want to mess it up. If you’d kissed me, I was scared it was going to mean a lot more to me than it would to you. I didn’t…” She trailed off, her arms wrapped protectively around her chest.

“Oh, princess.” He pulled her into his arms, and her arms tentatively wrapped around him. “I’d never do that to you. Told you I’d never hurt you, remember?”

“I know, but…” Her words trailed off again. He knew she did that when she didn’t want to say something or she thought what she wanted to say would embarrass her or make things awkward.

“But what?”

“But that can mean so many things.”

His hands ran up and down her back, a soothing motion that had her racing heart slowing to a more manageable pace. “Will you kiss me now?” she murmured. He created a little space between them. She finally looked up at him with wide eyes. “Unless you don’t want to anymore, which I’d get. The circumstances were--are different. I just--”

In the most cliche way, he stopped her rambling by pressing his lips gently to hers. “I think we need to work on your rambling,” he murmured.

“Hush. You love it,” she said with closed eyes and a big smile.

He pulled her to him once more, kissing the top of her head while he hummed his agreement. “That I do.”

 

 


End file.
